Midnight Express Reunion
Midnight Express Reunion was a wrestling show held by Ring of Honor. It took place on October 2, 2004 in Philadelphia, Pennsylvania. The show featured the reunion of the 80's tag team The Midnight Express: Dennis Condrey, Bobby Eaton, Stan Lane and Jim Cornette. Results Convention card *'Rockin’ Rebel & Greg Matthews defeated Scott Cardinal & Jerk Jackson' *'Ricky Landell & Alex Law defeated Anthony Franco & Evan Starsmore' *'The Carnage Crew (HC Loc & Tony DeVito) defeated Shane Hagadon, Matt Turner & Jesse Robinson' *'CM Punk defeated Davey Andrews' *'The Ring Crew Express (Dunn & Marcos) defeated Special K (Deranged & Cloudy)' *'John Walters defeated Alex Shelley to retain the ROH Pure Championship' *The Midnight Express (Dennis Condrey, Bobby Eaton, Stan Lane & Jim Cornette) held a two hour Question and Answer session with the fans. Main show *'The Rottweilers (Ricky Reyes & Rocky Romero w/Julius Smokes) defeated Special K (Izzy & Angeldust w/Lacey, Becky Bayless, Dixie & Cheech) to retain the ROH Tag Team Championship' **Reyes pinned Angeldust following a double team Guillaten Knee Drop off the top rope. **After the match, Lacey began yelling at Angeldust blaming him for the loss. Becky came to Angeldust's defense, getting into a fight with Lacey which had to be broken up by the members of Special K. *'Jimmy Rave (w/The Embassy) defeated Trent Acid, BJ Whitmer & Josh Daniels in a Four Corner Survival Match' **Rave pinned Acid after a Running Knee Strike and the Rave Clash. **After the match, Allison Danger offered to pay The Embassy if they would injur Whitmer, but they walked away, leaving her in the ring with Whitmer. Whitmer backed her into the corner, but The Carnage Crew ran out and attacked him. *'Low Ki (w/Julius Smokes) defeated Jay Lethal' **During the match, Low Ki and Smokes got into repeated arguments with Lethal's mother, who was in attendance. Low Ki forced Lethal to tap out to the Dragon Sleeper **After the match, Low Ki told Smokes to hold up Lethal. He then got on the microphone and said that respect is either earned or taught, and Lethal hadn't earned Low Ki's respect. Low Ki raised his hand as if the slap Lethal, but stopped and told Smokes to let him go. As Low Ki went to leave the ring, he walked back over the Lethal and kicked him in the head. *'Nigel McGuinness defeated Homicide (w/ Julius Smokes)' **McGuinness pinned Homicide with a roll up. *'Generation Next (Alex Shelley, Austin Aries, Jack Evans & Roderick Strong) defeated the Second City Saints (CM Punk & Ace Steel), John Walters & Jimmy Jacobs (w/Ricky Steamboat) in an eight-man elimination tag match' **Shelley and Aries were the final two survivers after Aries pinned Walters with a 450 Splash. **Before the match, Steamboat cut a promo on Mick Foley for calling ROH was "Ring of Hardcore", saying he didn't want to see "garbage" wrestling and "stunt men" in a promotion based on athletic wrestling. **After the match, Shelley said the only spot left to take in ROH was Samoa Joe, and said he was coming after him and the ROH World Championship. Aries took the microphone away, saying he was going to be the one to defeat Joe and become the next ROH World Champion. Shelley then said that when he started Generation Next, he knew it would come down to one of them for the ROH World Championship and told Aries to remember where his loyalty lie. *The Midnight Express (Stan Lane, Bobby Eaton, Dennis Condrey and Jim Cornette) came out and addressed the crowd, each talking breifly about their time in the Midnight Express and thanking the fans for supporting, with Cornette also talking about how they wished Ray Taylor was there with them. Cornette then thanked the fans of Philadelphia and the fans of Ring of Honor for coming out and supporting them. Prince Nana came out and told the Midnight Express he wanted to introduce them to the newest member of The Embassy, Ricky Morton. Morton came out and confronted the Midnight Express and how the Rock n' Roll Express were the better tag team, and lashed out at the Philadelphia fans saying they were the only one who would buy into the Midnight Express' lies and how they disrespected The Embassy. A fight soon broke out between the Midnight Express and The Embassy, with Morton running away. *'Samoa Joe defeated Bryan Danielson to retain the ROH World Championship' **Joe forced Danielson to submit to The Choke. **After the match, CM Punk confronted Joe, wanting to know when he was going to get his rematch from World Title Classic. Danielson cut off Punk, saying that he should get a rematch first, because he wrestled harder in his match than Punk did in his. Before Joe would respond, Punk was attacked by all four members of Generation Next. Joe and Danielson backed away, and only interfered after Aries got in Joe's face about the title. As Joe and Danielson began fighting Generation Next, The Rottweilers hit the ring and began fighting with Punk and Joe. References *Midnight Express Reunion DVD *Pro Wrestling Insider Live Report External links *ROHwrestling.com Category:Ring of Honor shows Category:Bonus ROH shows Category:Philadelphia Category:2004 Category:Chapter 3 Category:ROH World Championship - Samoa Joe Category:ROH Tag Team Championship - Reyes & Romero Category:ROH Pure Championship - Walters Category:Bryan Danielson vs. Samoa Joe rivalry Category:Samoa Joe vs. CM Punk rivalry Category:Samoa Joe vs. Homicide feud Category:Second City Saints vs. Generation Next feud Category:Generation Next vs. ROH feud Category:Generation Next vs. Ricky Steamboat feud Category:Alex Shelley vs. Jimmy Jacobs feud Category:Low Ki vs. Jay Lethal feud Category:Ace Steel Category:Alex Law Category:Alex Shelley Category:Anthony Franco Category:Austin Aries Category:Azrieal Category:Becky Bayless Category:BJ Whitmer Category:Bobby Eaton Category:Bryan Danielson Category:Cheech Category:Cloudy Category:CM Punk Category:Davey Andrews Category:Dennis Condrey Category:Deranged Category:Diablo Santiago Category:Dixie Category:Dunn Category:Evan Starsmore Category:Greg Matthews Category:HC Loc Category:Homicide Category:Izzy Category:Jack Evans Category:Jay Lethal Category:Jerk Jackson Category:Jesse Robinson Category:Jim Cornette Category:Jimmy Jacobs Category:Jimmy Rave Category:John Walters Category:Josh Daniels Category:Julius Smokes Category:Lacey Category:Low Ki Category:Marcos Category:Matt Turner Category:Nigel McGuinness Category:Oman Tortuga Category:Prince Nana Category:Ricky Landell Category:Ricky Morton Category:Ricky Reyes Category:Ricky Steamboat Category:Rockin Rebel Category:Rocky Romero Category:Roderick Strong Category:Samoa Joe Category:Scott Cardinal Category:Shane Hagadorn Category:Stan Lane Category:Tony DeVito Category:Trent Acid Category:Carnage Crew Category:The Embassy Category:Generation Next Category:The Havana Pitbulls Category:Ring Crew Express Category:The Rottweilers Category:Second City Saints Category:Special K Category:Elimination match Category:Four Corner Survival match Category:Pure Wrestling Rules match